A Prince In Minnesota
by StarGazer95
Summary: Logan was escaping an arranged marriage. Karoline was just trying to keep her head above water. What happens when a chance encounter during Christmas brings them together?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my last Big Time Rush Fanfiction, I promise! I just keep coming out with all of the ideas and really want to do them. This one I got from a Christmas movie I just watched on TV. I know nothing is right about this story but I mean, hey! It's a fanfiction!_

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm deadly serious, Logan."

Logan Mitchell sighed and ran a hand through his hair, standing in front of his parents. An arranged marriage?! They couldn't be serious, this couldn't be happening.

"Mom. I don't want an arranged marriage!" He exclaimed. Joanna Mitchell sighed, crossing her arms, before looking over at her husband.

"Hortense, this could be amazing for the country and you know that. An arranged marriage could bring our two countries together. Think of the prestige you'll get!" Joanna exclaimed, looking at her son. This could mean everything to their country. Fame, money, prestige. "And Leona is a lovely girl. She'll make a fine wife."

"Mom. I can't marry for this. I barely even know the girl. I've never even met her until you introduced this at my birthday." Logan paced the room, sighing angrily. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to marry.

"Look, Hortense. Your mother and I were an arranged marriage. . ." His father started.

"Yeah, but you were lucky. You both fell in love with each other. I. . .I want to marry for love, not for money or for the prestige. And I've never met the girl. If I've never met her, then I know I'll never love her." He explained to them. His parents had been lucky. They had been an arranged marriage, but they fell in love. They had time to be with each other and fall in love. Logan wanted that. He wanted the whole love story, not a friendship based on a mutual agreement.

Joanna sighed. "Hortense please. The arrangement has already happened. We can't call it off. The wedding is in three weeks." She said. Logan groaned, before excusing himself and leaving the throne room. He couldn't do this.

* * *

"Logan!"

Logan looked up from where he was propped on his bed, staring out the window where the snow continued to fall. A Christmas tree was perched in the corner of his room, he had wanted to decorate it but his parents wouldn't allow it. He had it good. He was a prince in a small country of Jonas, right off of Europe. He was supposed to rule this country one day, and now this was happening.

Carlos Garcia smirked and pushed the door open further. "I know you're in there. Chace said you were hiding. Why, may I ask?" Carlos had grown up with Logan. His father was one of the higher guards in the kingdom, so Carlos had been raised around the kingdom and lived with Logan for as long as they could remember.

Logan sighed. "No one's told you yet?" He asked, sitting up and making room for the other boy. Carlos shook his head and walked over, sitting down on the end of the bed. Logan groaned. "They want me to marry the princess of Varenya, to bring our two countries together."

"So, like an arranged marriage?" Carlos asked, and sighed. "Man that's rough." He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't want to marry for the prestige. I want to marry for love. I can't take this anymore, Carlos. They won't even listen to what I really want to do. I want to go to medical school, but I have to run a country before I can follow my own dreams." Logan explained to the Latino boy, putting his head in his hands. Carlos sighed and slumped down, looking out the window at the snow.

"Then don't. Don't marry her."

"Yeah, that'll go over smoothly with my parents. Need I remind you they still call me Hortense."

"But you don't love her, and you're never going to love her. So why even bother."

"I want true love, Carlos, not what my parents want." Logan groaned. Carlos sat there, listening to the snow falling against the window and the sounds of the kitchen staff cooking for their next meal.

"We need a vacation."

Logan looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Vacation? Carlos, it's Christmas."

"That's the point. It's Christmas. It'll be the best time to get out of here, go and do something fun and festive instead of living here, listening to the rules and regulations of the kingdom. Come on! You know you want to! And I know the best place to go!" Carlos told him, producing the newspaper he had in his pocket. Logan shook his head.

"I don't think so, 'Los." Carlos groaned plopping the paper on the bed.

"Just think about it, okay?" He asked, standing up from the bed and moving out of the room. Logan sat there, head in hands, before peeking over toward the paper.

"Christmas in Minnesota; the most Festive Time of the Year."

* * *

"Karoline! Order ready for table three!"

Karoline Knight sighed, moving from the register toward the window and grabbing the plates. "Here you go, Ian." She said, placing the plates in front of the older man. Ian smiled and handed her a few bills as a tip. She smiled and pocketed them, before walking back over to finish her chores in the diner.

Oakbrook, Minnesota was a small town, barely noticeable with only about four hundred people living in it. There was a small town and on the outskirts were most of the nice neighborhood.

Karoline sighed and finished refilling the napkin holders and grabbed the next table's order, cleaning off the table and then grabbing the plates. She sighed once all of her customers were fed, leaning against the counter.

"Karoline, take a break, babe. You need one." Kelly, the owner of the diner said, chuckling as she put the menus back in their place. Karoline chuckled and leaned back, throwing her dirty blonde hair from her face and smiling.

"You're making enough money and tips as is. Come on Karoline, take a few days off. You're going to need it. You still haven't gotten your Christmas tree." Kelly explained to the girl and giggled.

"She's right you know." Gustavo poked his head from the window where he was cooking. "Christmas should be spent with your family. Not here, or at the pet shop." Karoline laughed.

"I know that. I do. I'm just trying to save up." She said and sighed, ringing another customer up and smiling as they left.

"And you've been saving up for a while. Take a break. Have fun. Enjoy Christmas while you can." Karoline smiled softly and rolled her eyes.

There was a soft jingle as another customer came in. Karoline looked up and smiled. "Hey Katie." She said softly, looking at her little sister. Katie Knight grinned and moved to the counter, slipping up onto the stool. "How was your last day of school?"

Katie rolled her eyes, throwing her bag up on the counter and smiling when Kelly brought her a mug of hot chocolate. "Brutal. But finals are done for the semester." The seventeen year old spoke, pushing her hair from her face. Karoline laughed, pushing her sister's shoulder and leaning against the counter. "When do you get off?" Katie asked.

"In about fifteen minutes, why?"

"Can we please go get our tree?" Katie begged, making Kelly and Gustavo both laugh. Karoline rolled her eyes, before sighing and nodding.

"Yes. We'll pick up Kendall from the rink and go get our tree." Katie squealed and reached over, hugging her sister tightly. Karoline laughed and hugged her younger sister, before sighing.

* * *

"Kendall! Hurry up, your sister's getting impatient!"

Kendall Knight laughed, grabbing his bag and jogging through the snow over to the car, sliding in the back. "What's wrong, baby sis? Can't live without me?" He teased.

"Only in your dreams." Katie joked.

"Yeah, because she can't live without me, either." James added and laughed. Karoline smirked and rolled her eyes, running a hand through her hair as she pulled out and headed toward the tree farm to grab their tree.

"We can't live without each other." Karoline added and looked up in the mirror at her older brother and best friend. Kendall smirked from where he sat.

"Older brother, two baby sisters, and a best friend. Yeah, that's a funky family."

"But you know you love it." James added and laughed, smirking. Karoline and Katie laughed, turning down the road.

"Who's flying in for the holidays?" Katie asked as they looked up. Karoline shrugged.

"Hope they know they're going to be stuck for a while. Snow in Minnesota is the worst thing for anyone to be in." Kendall smirked and Karoline nodded.

If only they knew what they were getting into.


	2. Chapter 2

**So Chapter 2 is up of this one. And I'm hopefully going to start getting in the swing of things by tomorrow to get most of my chapters up when I can. So Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" Logan asked Carlos, who groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I know where I'm going, Logan. For the thousandth time, I have checked. It's just a few blocks from here!" Carlos exclaimed, looking at the prince. Logan chuckled, shaking his head and shifting his bag on his arm again. It felt like they had been walking for who knows how long now. They had just left the airport, and it looked like they would be stuck there till Christmas. There was a storm coming in from the west, and it looked to be right nasty. Logan had no objections to that, he didn't want to go home anyway.

However, he didn't know how they got lost when the directions to the bed and breakfast were that simple. At least he thought, until he let Carlos have the map.

"You said a few blocks, three blocks ago. This town is not that big, how can you get lost?" Logan asked him, crossing his arms to prevent any more of his body heat from escaping.

"I'm not lost."

"Yes, you are."

"Logan, just shut it and let me lead." Carlos snapped playfully and huffed. Logan chuckled once more, before sighing and taking a few steps ahead. "It looks like we did pick a nice place to stay, though. Good choice." He told Carlos, who smiled at the sudden appreciation. Oakbrook was nice and quiet, a great place for Logan to just try and wrap his head around everything around him. He didn't tell his parents that he was leaving, so they were probably furious with him at the moment, but they would have to deal. He was an adult. Who so happened to be a prince.

He let Carlos lead, closing his eyes and letting the boy have his moment in fame. There were a few people ahead of them, enjoying the cold Christmas weather.

Carlos had suddenly stopped. "Logan, it's this way." He said, pointing down another lane. Logan stopped, looking at him.

"I though you said it was this way?"

"Well, now I'm saying it's this way." Logan groaned, rubbing his head.

"Karoline! Watch out!"

Logan felt a heavy weight fall into him, and he stumbled, falling back into the snow, the weight, now identified as a person, falling with him. He collided with the snow covered ground, his arms steadying the body over him to keep them from falling.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Dirty blonde hair fell straight into his eyes and mouth and he coughed. A female voice notified him that it was a girl, as she toppled over into the snow and off of him.

"It's alright, really. I wasn't watching where I was going." He said quickly, blinking and looking over at the girl he had fallen into. Hazel eyes stared at him, and he finally got a good glimpse of the girl in front of him. Long, dirty blonde hair, fell over her shoulders, covered over by a pink beanie and matching scarf covering her neck. She smiled and looked down, a red tint passing over her cheeks, though he didn't know if that was embarrassment or cold. He stopped suddenly, looking over at her.

"I really am sorry. I did not mean to bump into you. I must not have watched where I was going." She mumbled and sat there, watching him. Logan shook his head. "It's no problem at all, Miss." He said. She stared at him when he said that, completely confused, and Logan realized that this wasn't some fancy town he was in, it was a small town in the states, they didn't use that many formalities here.

"Jeez, sis. Falling into people is your thing, huh?" Another boy walked over, matching dirty blonde hair covered in a green beanie and green eyes scanning her as he helped her up off the ground. A younger girl, matching hair and eyes, moved forward, dusting snow from her jacket.

"Logan! You alright?" Carlos moved forward as another guy moved to grab his hand. Logan took both the boy and Carlos' hand, pulling him up off the ground. Logan shook his head, dusting off his jacket and jeans and staring up at Carlos and the four people in front of him.

"Hey, man. You sure you're alright?" The darker haired boy asked, looking over at Carlos and then him.

"It's fine. Nothing's bruised or broken. I don't need insurance. I'm not going to sue." Logan joked. The girls couldn't help but giggle and he smiled. "Although, do you guys know how to get to Rose's Bed and Breakfast? We've been walking for days." He asked.

"It's only been a few minutes!" Carlos complained, and the four of them laughed.

"It's just up the road on your left. You'll pass a rose garden and then it's right there. Good place to choose, must be your first time?" The blonde headed boy asked. Logan smiled and nodded.

"Welcome to Minnesota." The younger girl announced. Logan smiled and nodded to the four of them, before the two boys kept walking. However, Logan couldn't get those hazel eyes out of his head. Something about her, just stopped him.

"You alright?" Carlos asked once they saw the garden come into view.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." He just couldn't get her face out of his head.

* * *

Karoline raced into the diner, throwing her jacket on the hook quickly and running back to quickly clock in.

"You're late." Camille, one of her friends and fellow co-workers stated.

"I know. I know! I was trying to finish drying a dog, and then this crazy cat lady comes in and I had to help her and. . . ." Karoline stared at Camille, who was laughing and counting the change for the man, before handing it to him and thanking him.

"Chill out, Karoline. Kelly's fine with it. She doesn't care. Besides, you've been helping run my shifts for the past days so I could audition, I can run your shift for a few minutes." Camille explained and Karoline sighed, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulder.

"What would I do without my crazy actress friend?" She teased.

"Crash and burn probably." Camille added and the girls laughed, listening to the familiar jingle from the door, signaling someone new was in here. "Now go get them while I finish washing dishes in the back. Just the normal rush for now. Shouldn't be too bad." She explained and then skipped to the back. Karoline laughed. She loved Camille since they met in second grade. The girl was an actress and had dragged Karoline to audition for plays all the time. She had gotten in a few, but not many and it wasn't really her thing. So she was Camille's number one fan at the moment. Karoline pulled her hair up quickly and then walked over to the booth where someone new had sat.

"Hi there! What can I start you off with today?" She asked, trying to look over the menu the person was holding. He put it down, and Karoline's eyes widened.

"I hope you're not going to fall on me this time." He joked and Karoline flushed red.

"I said I was sorry." She whined playfully and smiled. Logan couldn't help but chuckle, leaning back in the booth and smiling.

"It's honestly fine. Now, what's good on the menu? I honestly have no idea what half of this is." Logan stated and looked at the menu.

"Not from around here, huh?" She asked and laughed.

Logan chuckled. "Not really. I'm Logan." He said, smiling at her.

"Karoline. Nice to have properly met." She said and smiled, holding her hand out. Logan looked at it for a moment, before moving and shaking her hand. She raised an eyebrow but thought nothing of it. "So if you like breakfast for dinner, I'd suggest the French toast. But if you're just a dinner person, the Salisbury steak is very good too. Gustavo can cook anything, really." She explained and he chuckled.

"I'll have the French toast then, sounds good. And coffee as well." He added,

"Coming right up." She said and smiled, walking back over to the counter. Gustavo moved and poked his head out of the window.

"Who was that cutie?" Kelly asked. Karoline rolled her eyes, handing the slip over. "I accidentally bumped into him a little while ago His name is Logan."

"He's really cute." Camille added and Jo, another friend of theirs, agreed. Karoline laughed.

* * *

"Why did you make us carry all of the heavier boxes?" Kendall groaned, shifting his grip on the boxes once more and rolling his eyes.

"Aren't you the big strong men who are supposed to do all the heavy lifting?" Katie raised an eyebrow holding her clipboard in one hand and the cup of hot chocolate in the other. Karoline smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I see a sucker, be right back." Katie added, walking down the street a bit to some more people.

"Dang, with that attitude. I'm surprised she hasn't gotten into MSU." James added and smirked as he carried the box of doughnuts and his own drink.

"We haven't gotten a letter back. She just applied not two weeks ago." Karoline said softly.

"But with her enthusiasm, she'll have as many scholarships as she can get." Kendall added and Karoline sighed. "I hope so." Kendall frowned.

Katie smiled and finished up the order with the two girls, before turning and smiling when she saw the two boys from before. "Hey." She caught their attention and walked over. "The high school is selling handmade Christmas Wreath's to fund future trips. Would you like to send one to someone, or just get some for yourself? They're very nice and hand made." Katie explained.

Carlos smiled at the teenager, before shrugging. "Ah, heck. Why not? I'll take two. I can take them back to my parents, they'd love them." He said.

Katie smiled as Carlos fished for his wallet. "That'll be forty dollars. And what about you?" Logan looked down at the girl for a moment, tearing his eyes away from Karoline. Katie smirked. "I know a special someone who might like one this year, get her in the Christmas spirit." She added and raised an eyebrow.

Carlos looked over at Logan as he fished for some money. Logan cleared his throat. "Is that so?" He looked back over at her, before back at Katie. "Alright, two it is then. I can send one back to my mom." He said, moving and paying the girl.

"Thanks guys. Your names?" She asked as she collected the money and moved to write their names down.

"Carlos. That's Logan." Carlos added and smiled.

"I'm Katie. The three back there are Kendall, Karoline, and James." She added and smiled.

"Katie, Kendall, and Karoline?" Logan asked.

Katie laughed. "Yep, you guessed it. We're siblings. James is a family friend." She said as she finished the orders. "I'll be seeing you guys around then?" Logan nodded and Katie waved, before walking back over to the three.

"Looks like you've got eyes for a certain someone, might I say?" Carlos asked and laughed. Logan pulled his eyes away once more and looked over at Carlos, before rolling his eyes and pushing Carlos.

* * *

"James, stop making me move!"

Karoline looked over from the box of ornaments, laughing as James had Katie on his shoulders as she put the star on the top of the tree. She rolled her eyes, before returning back to the ornaments and handing some to her big brother.

"Looks perfect, doesn't it, sis?" Katie asked, walking over to Karoline. She laughed and nodded. "It looks really good." She said and smiled, handing a string of tinsel to the younger girl.

"So, baby sis, how many of those wreaths have you sold so far?" Kendall called from where he was finishing dinner in the kitchen.

"Almost twenty. People go nuts over the Christmas season. No wonder we wait till then." Katie added, throwing tinsel at James, who pushed her playfully and wrapped the lights around her.

"Sorry I can't get one this year, Kat." Karoline told her and Katie shrugged. She didn't care. She knew the whole money pinch.

"Okay, how does it look?" James asked, finally finishing up with the tree. Karoline smiled and looked over as Kendall walked in.

"Perfect!" The three added together and James rolled his eyes. "It's so weird when you guys do that."

"Can't take the heat?"

"Okay okay, you kids. Go wash up. Dinner's ready." Karoline said. Katie whined playfully and Karoline glared, before Katie moved upstairs. Karoline moved and sighed, biting her lip and wincing.

"K, it's been almost four years. Mom would want us to get back in the Christmas spirit. A car killed her, not the tree." Kendall reassured her, sighing. Karoline nodded, going through the mail.

"I know. It's just hard and you know that." She spoke, trying to ignore the red "PAST DUE" on most of the bills, putting them down, though James moved and scooped them up, texting his mother immediately. Kendall sighed and walked back into the kitchen to set the table.

"Kendall." Kendall raised an eyebrow, walking back into the living room where Karoline was standing. She was holding a letter in her hand. "She got in." On the letter was the word "Congratulations from MSU." Kendall grinned and walked over, James smirked from where he stood.

After a moment, Karoline turned to Kendall. "How are we going to afford this?" She whispered. Kendall sighed.

"We'll figure it out. We always do." He reassured her, hugging her tightly, before calling Katie down to give her the good news.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I know I know, this took ages for this to come out. But let me just tell, being a junior in college SUCKS. I have been non-stop the past semester with school and work and I'm just like oh my god. I don't even know how I'm writing right now because I have exams this week. I'm getting this one up and am going to try and get The Dark and The Light up because I still have a presentation to do before Friday and I have to work tonight and I'm just like, huh, okay. But at least this is up. Here ya go!**

Chapter 4

"Carlos, all I'm saying is don't make a scene."

"Just admit it, Logan. You like her, a lot."

"I've only just met her. How could I like her?"

"Hmm, maybe because you immediately came to the diner days after you met her?" Carlos did have Logan there. They were sitting in the diner a few days after they had met the Knight trio and James. Logan had immediately been attached to them, as they seemed to make him feel more at home in Minnesota.

"Logan, you know you have to go home soon. You can't just stay here." Carlos spoke, sullen as he leaned back in the booth. Logan sighed.

"You don't think I don't know that? Of course I have to go home. If anything, Mom is looking for me right now, frantic even though I told them where I was going, and I'll be drug home by my hair before we know it. But I want to enjoy it while it lasts." Logan explained to his friend, who sighed.

"Hey guys, can I take your order?" Logan turned to the curly dark haired girl, confused for a moment. Camille couldn't help but smirk. "You're looking for Karoline, right?" She asked with a smile.

"Was it that obvious?" Logan said sheepishly, to the point where Carlos and Camille both chuckled. "Sorry about that."

"It's no big deal." She said with a smile. Logan smiled before clearing his throat. "Where is she?"

"She has the day off today. Family reasons." Camille didn't know if she really wanted to tell him her best friend's life story. Logan frowned, before nodding and ordering his food. He didn't want to keep the girl waiting, but now his mind was wandering. Family reasons? What could that possibly mean?

* * *

"Why is it so cold?" Carlos mumbled as they walked back to the inn. Logan chuckled. True, it was really cold, but it was enjoyable, something different than his country. It gave him a reason to think in the silence of the snow. He shivered and walked in silence as Carlos went on about how cold it was. He was watching the sights, the town and its Christmas lights and trees everywhere, decorated for the season. The inn they were staying at had the same decorations. True, his home had these, but the ones in the town were more, natural. Families decorated the trees, not royal decorators and artists. Just people enjoying their time with family. He wished his family had done that when he was younger. He only remembered putting the star on a tree once when he was small, before his late uncle died and his father rose to the throne, making him a prince and rushing to learn how to be a prince.

As he turned down the road toward their inn, he stopped. On his right was a small cemetery, very quiet and quant, next to an old fashioned church that must be holding choir practice. But it was the cemetery that stopped him. It was the three figures standing next to each other at one of the tombstones, and the other near the gate, as if he was waiting. Blonde hair was prominent, and Logan realized that it was Karoline, along with Kendall and Katie. They were the ones standing there. He rose an eyebrow, before remembering Camille saying she was off due to 'family reasons'

"Logan, where you going, bro?" Carlos called, before chasing the man across the street. Logan walked toward the cemetery, seeing the three of them come into view. He pushed the gate open, wincing at the loud creaking, but it only seemed to be noticed by James, who turned to look at him. James smiled softly, realizing who it was, before turning back to where he was watching the three.

"What's going on?" Logan asked softly, not wanting to disturb the three. He watched as Katie seemed to put a bouquet of poinsettias down on the grave, and from where Logan was standing, he could see the name on the stone "Knight."

James sighed. "Camille told you that they had some family stuff, right?" He knew Camille, and he knew something like this would happen. Logan nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep himself warm.

"Their dad skipped out on them when Kendall and Karoline were just six and four, Katie wasn't even born yet. Their mom raised them by herself, great woman, if you ask me." He watched them for a moment, before continuing. "Three years ago today, they were coming home from getting their Christmas tree. They hit a patch of black ice. The three were pretty messed up physically, but Ms. Knight. . . .she didn't make it."

Logan frowned. He never knew what it was like to not have his parents around. They raised him until they received the throne. Even then they still were a part of Logan's life as he grew up. This must be harder than he imagined.

"I can't imagine. . ." James nodded to Logan, smiling softly. "They come here every year. One thing they always keep going. Everything's been really hard on the family. Kendall and Karoline both work two to three jobs to keep Katie in school. My mom and I try to help out as much as we can, but it's still not enough."

By that point, the three siblings turned back, Kendall's arms around both his sisters. Karoline leaned her head against his shoulder as Katie looked up. "Hi. Didn't see you guys."

"We just showed up." Carlos admitted sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. Karoline looked up and smiled softly, seeing Logan and Carlos standing there. Logan smiled, moving to let them out of the cemetery first, before following.

"Are you spying on me?" Karoline asked with a laugh, shoving her hands in her pockets as they began to walk down the road once more. Logan blushed, thankful for the cold biting wind that hit his cheeks. "I promise you. I'm not spying on you." He smiled and Karoline giggled. Her laugh was so sweet, something so different than the girls he had met before.

"It's okay, really. It's a lot better than the other guys that did it. You're not as creepy." She joked and walked closer beside him, as if seeking the warmth. Logan smiled, looking down. "Are you guys staying in town for Christmas then?" Kendall spoke up, watching his sister with him.

"Maybe." Logan answered. He didn't know when his parents would force him to come home just yet. He was okay with this though, staying here in the cold snow.

He jumped when something hard and cold smacked against back. Turning to look, he saw Katie and Carlos both laughing, with James snickering beside them. "Did you just throw snow at me?"

"It's called a snowball, Logan." Carlos added and laughed. Logan looked to Karoline for a moment. They had stopped in the three's front yard. "You've never had a snow ball fight?" She asked, confused.

Logan pondered for an excuse. "Let's just say my family is very strict on what goes on around the house." He said quickly.

"Tough crowd." Kendall muttered and chuckled. Logan smirked. Karoline giggled. "Well then here." She stooped down, grabbing a handful of snow in her hand and turning to face him. She placed it into his cupped hands. "You get a bit of snow, and then you ball it up into a ball. Like this." She said softly, putting her hands over his to help form it. Logan watched the snow form, packing into a small ball, before she moved away. "And then you throw it at them." She whispered and backed away. Carlos wasn't looking, so Logan took that as an opportunity. He threw it, smacking Carlos in the chest. "Nice shot dude!" James exclaimed.

"Oh it's on. Katie, you're on my team. James!" Carlos exclaimed, moving and grabbing snow. Karolina laughed, before grabbing both her brother and Logan's arm and pulling them close. The fight was on.

* * *

"Who knew snow could be so cold?" Carlos shivered where he sat. Kendall laughed, finishing up hanging the coats up to dry and walking into their living room. James had finished lighting the fire and plopped down in the old arm chair, watching the tree for a moment. Logan smirked.

"Thank you guys, for inviting us in. I feel like we're still complete strangers here." Logan spoke quickly where he sat.

"Nonsense! You're family now. When the Knights invite you in, it's over." James laughed, earning a slap to the head from his best friend. "He's right though. We're not really judgmental." He explained to them, smiling and sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Alright, hot cocoa and cookies coming around." Katie exclaimed, holding the tray of cookies in her hand while Karoline had a tray full of mugs, steaming hot cocoa filling them. "Karoline's secret recipe. Makes them extra special." She added.

"Katie, stop." Karoline mumbled, her face flushing red as she handed mugs over to everyone. She smiled at Logan, handing him the mug, before moving and sitting between him and Katie.

"Your home is very cozy." Carlos admitted, smiling at them over his mug. Karoline smiled, but bit her lip. If it stayed their home much longer with the payments overdue and not enough to pay them. Even James' mother couldn't help all the time. Kendall thanked him, before looking over at Karoline. He hated seeing his sister so distraught. Things changed, but this was their family home. "Alright, who's up for some Christmas movies?" James quickly spoke up.

* * *

"I wanted to thank you again, for inviting us in. And for the snowball fight. That was something I was not aware of where I live." Logan spoke softly, putting the mugs in the sink for Karoline to wash out and put in the dishwasher.

"It's really no trouble." She said softly. "It's nice to have some friends around." She added, loading mugs into the dishwasher. Logan swallowed and cleared his throat, before sighing. "That was your mother?" He asked. Karoline stopped, before swallowing and nodding. "Yeah. It's been three years." She said softly, pushing her hair from her face.

"I'm so sorry."

Karoline shook her head. "It's been a while anyway. It's just hard. So close to Christmas when it all happened." She took a breath. "Everything's changed. Kendall and I had to grow up pretty fast to keep Katie in school. Two to three jobs, college dreams out the window, but we want her to go to college. She got accepted." She explained to him, continuing loading the dishwasher.

"That's great though."

"It is." She sighed. "But we can barely afford it. We can barely afford anything." She never really talked to anybody about their troubles, definitely not complete strangers. But Logan was just so sweet, easy to talk to. She felt like she could tell him anything. "It's just hard. Three teenagers suddenly lose someone they love and instead of people sending their condolences, they send us bills and letters asking for money." She looked up out the snowy window. "I want to keep this home. The childhood home we grew up in, but maybe a change is good. Maybe we need something new."

Logan sighed. What was he to know about bills and money? He never had to pay a bill in his life. It was always taken care of, and he could get cash out wherever he wanted. Maybe he didn't know what it was like to be normal, but he was starting to learn, and he was happy he was as well.

He took a step back, letting her close the dishwasher and move away. As she moved, her foot caught his and she tripped. He moved quickly, hand grabbing at her waist and arm and managing to push her against the fridge, her in front of him. "My god I am so sorry." She couldn't help but laugh, looking up at him.

"We have got to stop running into each other like this." She said with a laugh, looking up at him. His hands hadn't moved. They were there, holding her like if he let go he would lose her. She looked up at him, biting her lip as a blush ran across her face, blue eyes staring at him where she stood. He moved, pushing her hair from her face, inching closer.

"Hey Karoline, I . . . uhm. . ." Katie stood in the doorway, eyebrows raised. Logan pulled back, realizing the position they were in. Karoline broke out of her trance, biting her lip and chuckling, before letting Logan move from her. "What's up Katie?"

"I was just gonna ask if we could order pizza for dinner but . . ." Katie was still watching her sister.

"I'll order, my treat." Logan spoke quickly, smiling. Karoline looked at him, before chuckling. "Alright, pizza it is."


End file.
